Distraction
by Devilzzz
Summary: Hermione and Ginny find a way to find out if their boyfriends are paying attention...GD, HHR and silly nakedness.
1. The Problem

****

Distraction

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns settings and characters. I own the plot, and my own typed/written words.

Summary: Ginny and Hermione find ways to test their boyfriend's attention...G/D, H/HR. Warning: not one-shot. Just short chapters. (And no, it is not KINKY (foursome, threesome, slash etc, not anything like that - GET

our minds out of the gutter, readers!)

Category: AU, Romance, Humor.

Rating: PG-13/PG-15

Shippings: G/D and H/HR.

A/N: Thanks to Anya, for her lovely fic, "Naked Qudditch Game" (or something to that factor - everyone loves you, Anya!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oy, Sanders seen the Snitch!" Harry yelled, his eyes glued to the miniscule screen that had images of the latest Qudditch World Cup advancing on it.

Draco made a snort of disgust. "He's _faking_, you idiot! Give me that..."

"Let _go_!" Harry whined as Draco made a heavyweight clutch onto the screen.

"Look at them - they're pathetic," Ginny said, observing the two boys that were now wrestling on the couch.

"Hey, boys, why don't we go outside for a nice walk?" Hermione suggested loudly. The boys barely glanced at her, as finished their fight, huddled close together, peering at the Qudditch game in amazement, as if they had never seen anything like it before.

"Humph," Ginny sniffled. "I wanted Draco and I to go to Hogesmade today. And now they're into the Qudditch game. _Boys_," she murmured in disappointment. 

"Why is Qudditch so fascinating, anyways?" Hermione inquired, scoffing slightly. "It's just some balls, some brooms, and playing. I mean, it's a nice prospect, but _come on_..."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Will _you look at them_? I bet if we walked past them **_naked_**, they wouldn't even NOTICE!"

Hermione started to respond, but then her mouth went suddenly stiff, and her eyes glided over Ginny, a smile spreading out to her face.

"What?" the redhead asked, with a puzzled expression - then changed into a look of worried bemusement as she was hit with realization of the brunette's meaning.

"Oh no..._NO_!"

_______________To Be Continued____________

*reviewers give shocked faces*

__

What? I got the idea while reading Anya's fic! But don't worry - the plot is all mine, I don't steal. If you flame, go ahead, it doesn't really matter, because then I get more reviews :D . And yeah, yeah, the mini-TV screen was kind of...yeah. Come on, it's all in the fun! BTW just to remind you: there is NO slash in this fic!!!

Review.

Flame (only do this if you're interested in me tracking you down).

Critique.

Give me some cookies. 

Because I am hungry.


	2. Hypothesis and Materials

****

Distraction

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns settings and characters. I own the plot, and my own typed/written words.

Summary: Ginny and Hermione find ways to test their boyfriend's attention...G/D, H/HR. 

Category: AU, Romance, Humor.

Rating: PG-13/PG-15

Shippings: G/D and H/HR.

A/N: Thanks to Anya, for her lovely fic, "Naked Qudditch Game" (or something to that factor - everyone loves you, Anya!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione! This is _ludicrous_!" Ginny complained, looking into the mirror with a twitch of her lips and a wrinkle of her nose. 

"What did you say? I can't hear you!" Hermione's face peeked out of the bathroom. 

"I said it's ludicrous. And ridiculous! And childish!" she added after an afterthought.

"It's not! It's an experiment that will let us be highly informed," Hermione quipped professionally, disappearing into the bathroom once more. "Besides, it'll be fun," she called.

"And I thought you _were_ the innocent one," she called back.

"I am!" Hermione protested. "You're the evil twin still."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You can do it yourself, then!"

"Oh come on, I won't even have the nerve to do so without _you_!" Hermione argued, her voice ringing persuasively as she took off her last piece of clothing.

"Well, either you do it or you don't, I am not doing this," the redhead replied curtly, folding her arms across her chest with a defiance of stubbornness around her, even though she was a bit flattered that Hermione needed her support to go through this little 'experiment'. 

Hermione came out of the bathroom, her towel wrapped securely around her body.

"Fine," the brunette said, sighing. "I guess _Draco_ will see me naked as well - _you know, your hormone-crazed boyfriend_?" she smiled sweetly at her.

"You're _evil_!" sputtered Ginny. "You know Draco will forget who I am when he sees you!"

Hermione waved her hand dismissively, giving another small sigh of hers, one hand to her towel clutched tightly. "I guess you'll have to live with the fact that-"

"Oh, alright!" she relented, grumbling. "But won't _Harry_ see _me_ naked as well?"

"I suppose...but don't worry, the sight of me will keep him occupied," Hermione told her smugly.

"Don't be so confident," Ginny scoffed. 

"I am not!" she denied with mock shock. "I mean, I'll go first, and then you follow me."

Ginny didn't reply for several moments as she vanished out of sight into the bathroom. "But how are you even sure they'll notice us?" she suddenly asked, peering out into the doorway, her face only visible.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I haven't thought about that," she admitted, looking thoughtful. "What's your hypothesis, then?"

Ginny smiled. "I am not telling." She entered the room, a towel gathered around her.

"Fine, then I won't tell you mine's," Hermione told her firmly. 

"Whatever. Let's get this over with."

"I'll go downstairs first. Ready?" Hermione twiddled her fingertips nervously, fright flashing through her eyes for an instant before she looked dignified once more.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Ready."

****

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Science project flashbacks* *listens to Good Charlotte's boys and girls*

(Don't get confused about the towels, silly nakedness will come soon - and another hint - there's more nakedness coming from where you never expected *cackles*)

I am disappointed of how few cookies I received. Until I get more cookies, I will torture you guys with cliffhangers *sly smile*

-S.A.,

the sick, sick and lovely author of this ficlet (you know you like it).


	3. Resources and Observation

****

Distraction

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns settings and characters. I own the plot, and my own typed/written words.

Summary: Ginny and Hermione find ways to test their boyfriend's attention...G/D, H/HR. 

Category: AU, Romance, Humor.

Rating: PG-13/PG-15

Shippings: G/D and H/HR.

A/N: Thanks to Anya, for her lovely fic, "Naked Qudditch Game" (or something to that factor - everyone loves you, Anya!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are they looking? Are they looking?" quipped Ginny over Hermione's bare shoulder. 

She frowned. "Still watching the game - still want to go?"

Ginny took a deep breath, nodding encouragingly. "You wanted to do this in the first place," she reminded her best friend snappishly. "Now we're going to do it."

"Now I am kind of...backing out?" Hermione whispered meekly, and a look of exasperation filled Ginny's face. "I am sorry, Gin, I thought it was going to be easy."

"You're going to bet your ass you'll do it!" the furious redhead hissed in demand. "Now get out there, take off that towel!"

****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Malfoy, I feel uncomfortable doing this," Harry confided him.

Draco glanced at him warily. "I guarantee this is going to work, Potter. There's nothing else two deprived girls would want. They've been married to their cleaning a long time, and it's time they get on the outside world."

"I understand _that_, Malfoy," Harry said, rolling his eyes, an outraged look pouring over his face. "I meant - why the hell do I have to wear rubber boots?"

Draco's mouth gave a sardonic uplift as he eyed the rubber boots compemtously and enviously with hunger. "That's for me to know. Now shut up, get in pose, I think I hear them coming!"

****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready?" Ginny nudged Hermione on the back pointedly.

"Ready," the brunette croaked, her eyes closed as she took in sharp breaths. "Okay, okay," she murmured to herself. "You can do this. You can do this."

"You know what? I'll do it the same time as you."

"Really?" Hermione looked at her gratefully.

"Yeah. Now shut the hell up and get undressed."

****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready?" Harry whispered, tilting his head at Draco, who was still in pose beside him, a disgruntled look on his face.

"Yeah. Now shut the hell up, and put the rubber boots on, they're coming!"

Harry grumbled grudgingly as he slid his feet into the boots.

****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"Hermione, you're hyperventilating!" Ginny said in horror.

"I can't help it! Okay, okay..." Hermione gave a soft sigh at the end, then shook herself. "I am fine now."

"Ready now? All ready?"

Hermione paused before answering. "All ready."

Ginny squirmed a bit before taking the first step. Her friend followed reluctantly beside her to the awaiting doorway. 

****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review + Cookie = **Love**

:) 

- S.A.


	4. The Procedure, Results, Conclusion and A...

****

Distraction

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns settings and characters. I own the plot, and my own typed/written words.

Summary: Ginny and Hermione find ways to test their boyfriend's attention...G/D, H/HR. 

Category: AU, Romance, Humor.

Rating: PG-13/PG-15

Shippings: G/D and H/HR.

A/N: Thanks to Anya, for her lovely fic, "Naked Qudditch Game" (or something to that factor - everyone loves you, Anya!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny's stomach did a turn as they walked as quietly as possible. And then it happened: her heart leaped in terror. The usual chatter of the miniscule television was gone. There was only silence. She could feel Hermione's piercing stare at her side, but she didn't stop moving. She walked inside the room, feeling a slight breeze around her bare body, and heard a gasp from Hermione beside her. 

****

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_So_," drawled Draco, who was naked except for rubber boots at his feet, in a pose of complete composure, his legs apart. In a satisfied tone "How do you like it?"

"Yeah?" challenged Harry beside him, who was wearing the same attire, except an open raincoat _and_ rubber boots the color of yellow.

Hermione felt a burning her throat; she could only relish the feeling of unbelievable pain in her ribs.

To restrain from laughter.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Ginny and Harry both shrieked at the same time.

Harry's face turned ashen and he began to choke. He had just realized that the girls were naked as well. Draco felt the impulse to pass out, but sustained himself. 

By just toppling over.

"Draco!" Ginny shrieked in worry, caught in mid-laugh as one of the boots Draco was wearing hit Harry squarely in the face, causing him to yell out.

Draco was facedown on the floor, nude and struggling to rise. This was not possible, as his face was squished upon the hard surface of the tiles. "I am okay, I am okay."

****

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well...that didn't go too well," Hermione mumbled, buttoning her bathrobe.

"You _think_?" Ginny retorted snappishly. "Honestly! This was the worst idea we- actually, YOU ever had!"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders carelessly, turning bright red. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"On the bright side," the redhead quipped. "I got to compare sizes."

Hermione looked as if she was about to give her a serious lecture on this sense of immaturity, then settled for a twitch of her lips. "Ah yes."

****

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry?" Hermione cooed softly. Harry turned away, burying his face on the right side of the armchair, his ears burning auburn. He was trying to cover the mark on his forehead - in memory of Malfoy's rubber boot.

"Hi," he murmured.

"What's wrong?" she asked, biting her lip vigorously from laughing. He was still dressed in the yellow raincoat, which obviously had been from his childhood, as it only went past his knees. And _those rubber boots_! Bluntly speaking, he looked like a ten year old on a rainy day.

"It wasn't my idea!" Harry suddenly protested. "It was Malfoy's fault!"

"Mmmmhmmm," Hermione said vaguely, frowning at him. Fully clothed now, she walked toward him, and eased herself into his lap, sighing softly, her head settling into his chest, into the warmth that it produced.

"I know what'll make you feel better," she said in a coy voice, turning her face toward his.

"_Really_?" his eyes lit up hopefully.

****

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, _poor baby_," Ginny said, shaking her head as she massaged his shoulders, running her hands through the nape of his neck.

"I am _so_ injured," Draco commented overdramatically in a small voice, a smirk filling his lips.

"Too injured? Are you hurting _everywhere_?"

"Well...maybe not everywhere," he responded, grinning.

Ginny's hands vanished from his shoulders as she lifted herself off the bed, coming toward him, her eyes pondering his toned body until the tips of his rubber boots.

"You look fine...but maybe we should check...a bit more?" she suggested timidly.

"That's a good idea..." he wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her against him, then tried to pull his boots off by shaking his feet.

"Oh, no, no," Ginny whispered, her hands placed on his cheekbones, his bare reaction pressing against her abdomen, and proceeded toward a silky, husky voice. "_Keep the boots on_."

****

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What _are_ they doing?" Hermione peered over Ginny's shoulder from the doorway, scowling.

"After five years, you'd think they'd quit," Ginny remarked, watching the two boys, who were now wrestling on the couch, in their aim for their old, battered, miniscule screen that showed the television screen. "I bet if we walked past them..." she trailed off, her heart skipping merrily at the familiar sentence.

"Hey, _are you thinking what I am thinking_?" Hermione asked, grinning at her friend.

Ginny gave into her best friend's gaze, a grin pouring into her lips.

Some things never change.

****

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

Finished August 28th, 2003

2:07 P.M.

****

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EEEEE! K! Finished! All done! Rubber boots, silly nakedness, wrestling, weirdness, some lovely foreplay galore, and crazy weird epilogue-y ending!! DONE! DONE! Thanks for all the reviews, I really had fun writing this...actually, that's a massive understatement - I LOVED writing this. 

Too bad it's finished *frown*

:) Of course there may be a companion piece...

you know what to do. 

****

Review + Cookie = **Love**.

;)

-S.A.


End file.
